1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic-tape recording/reproducing arrangement of the "helical scan" type adapted to record and/or reproduce a digitally coded video signal, the arrangement comprising a coding device adapted to perform channel-encoding upon a digital recording signal in order to form a channel signal for recording on the magnetic tape and/or to perform channel-decoding upon a channel signal read from the magnetic tape in order to form a digital reproduction signal. The invention further relates to a magnetic tape on which a signal has been recorded in helical tracks, and to a method of recording a digitally coded video signal in helical tracks on a magnetic tape by channel encoding a digital recording signal in order to form a channel signal for recording on the magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a magnetic-tape recording/reproducing arrangement is known inter alia from European Patent Specification No. 0 476 767, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,421 (PHN 13537). The known arrangement includes a coding device which converts n-bit words of the recording signal into (n+m)-bit words of the channel signal for recording on the magnetic tape. This is referred to as NRZ-I recording. More specifically, a 24-to-25 bit conversion is described, in which one bit is affixed to each 24-bit word in order to adjust the running digital sum value of the channel signal as a function of time.